All because of Detention
by Lily James yay
Summary: After Lily accidentally talks in class and gets a detention, which she has to do with all of the marauders, she realizes that they might not be so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Sirius writes in bold, and James writes in italics. That's all you need to know. **Enjoy! **

"Why, Padfoot, is today, a Monday, the day before exams, double History of Magic period? I mean, today, of ALL days? Padfoot? SIRIUS!" "What now Prongs?", Sirius said sleepily before going back to doodling on a piece of parchment. (Except he said it more like "Vvhayt naah Pwonn?") I grabbed the piece of parchment where Sirius had written, **Ask her out, ask her out, ask her out**... "_Padfoot, what in the name of the goblin rebellion on 1979 is this?_", I wrote on the parchment, then passed it to him. **Not'in**. _Oh come on, Padfoot, who's the unlucky girl?_ **PRONGS! You know that any wonderful girl in Hogwarts would swoon over me, cuz I'm so dashingly handsome!** _You didn't answer my question, Padfoot._ **Not planning to.** _Is it Angela?_ **Nope.** _Prewett?_ **No way!** _Lober?_ **Nooooo.** _McGonacall?_ *NOTES END* At this, Sirius really yelled "WHAT?", And professor Binns had to stop and stare sleepily over the students. I hastily hid the parchment. When Binns finally went on to drone about the Goblin rebellion of 1833, I doubled up in silent laughter. Sirius looked faintly annoyed. "Hey, Padfoot, Padfoot! Get this!" "What?" "Why so Sirius, Sirius?!" I laughed again, not silently as before, though. Now Sirius looked wounded. "How dare you, you filthy little mandrake, use my own joke against me!",He cried. Then Evans, who was sitting behind us, glared daggers on us. I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "Um, A-alright Evans?", I gave a weak smile. She glared at me, then whisper-yelled to Sirius, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GOBLIN REBELLION OF 1979 ARE YOU DOING!?" I grinned at Sirius, "Told ya it was a real saying!" Sirius looked really annoyed at me, then turned to Evans.

"Um W-wwe umm were uhh-" "Just trying to guess who Padfoot's going to ask out to Hogsmeade! I know who I'M going with." I waggled my eyebrows Evans. She looked disgusted, then pretended to be deep in thought. "Lemme guess. McKinnon isn't it?" She smirked when Sirius turned red. "Boys.", she muttered. And started to take notes, but before she could- "EVANS, POTTER, AND BLACK!", Binns yelled at the top of his lungs in his wheezy voice, "YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING IN MY CLASS FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES! DETENTION, ALL THREE OF YOU! Lily, this is very disappointing. I would have thought better of you! McGonacall's office, NOW!"

Sirius looked how I felt. Getting out of History of Magic was the best! Then I heard someone sobbing. It was Evans.

"Evans, hey wait, EVANS!", and I ran after her.

Sirius sighed. "Prongs and Evans *sigh*..."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran after Evans, her long hair streaming behind her, sobbing. "Please Evans, wait!" I clutched at a stitch in my chest.

(Lily Evans)

For a second, I really did feel sorry for him, standing there with wounded eyes and a stitch in his chest. I sobbed some more for the pointlessness of it all. James Potter, was standing there watching me sob uncontrollably, and I had just gotten detention. Just great. Well good job Lily, sob some more, right in front of James Potter. Wait- Since when did I care what James Potter thought? "Listen Lily", he said, "I'm sorry, and I know it's all my fault for getting you in detention, but, please don't cry, it's only your first detention, your record's still clean, and I can't stand to see you cry! He was looking so pathetic that I went and hugged him tightly. I heard a door burst. My face went pale white, well paler then it already is, anyway. My mind was frozen with fear. The 5th years were filling slowly out of the Great Hall. I was frozen against Jame- no Potter. I didn't fully understand anything at the moment, until someone yelled: "Hey look, Evans finally fell in love with James Potter!"

And for the second time that day, I turned and ran, wrestling out of his grip, not noticing the dull CLUINK! That hit the floor, or the fact that blood was oozing out of someone's head. I just ran.

**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**...**... **...**...**

"Mr. Black and Miss Evans! Explain yourselves! Tell me why neither of you seem to know how or why Mister Potter is currently unconscious in the hospital wing with his head cracked open?!" "Well, neither of us had seen anything, or heard anything, sorry, professor." Black nodded, and I realized that I had lied. In my frenzy to get away, I had knocked him over onto the stone floor. I made a mental note to apoligize to him later. Professor McGonacall was still angry, but continued to talk. "Mr. Binns has kindly reminded me to reschedule your detentions for Saturday and Friday night. Unfortunately, the only time will consequently be at 11:35 PM, which you will be sharing with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, and when he feels better, Mr. Potter." Sirius wasn't able to hide his grin as he asked, "So, um, what are we doing? Oh, um professor."

All five of you will be cleaning Hagrid's hut, and shoveling dragon dung, except for Mr. Potter, because he will be feeling very lightheaded, for his skull has just been cracked. You may go now."


End file.
